One or more temperature sensors within a vehicle may need to be tested to ensure that the temperature sensor is operating properly. While testing the temperature sensor, it may be necessary to determine whether the temperature sensor is “stuck in range” which generally means that a failed temperature sensor appears to be outputting a value that is in an acceptable range but does not change. Depending on the vehicle application, the temperature sensor, while under normal operation, may not exhibit a drastic change in temperature over time and may generate readings which appear to be in a steady state condition. These conditions may make it difficult to predict a temperature change and to test the temperature sensor because of the steady state condition that the sensor is in. A stuck temperature sensor may result in temperature values remaining unchanged and therefore not report a failure.